defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Nederlandse Grondwet
De Grondwet voor het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden kwam in 1814 tot stand. De huidige grondwet dateert uit 1983. Historie Grondwet 1814 De eerste Grondwet in Nederland, de Staatsregeling voor het Bataafsche Volk, werd op 1 mei 1798 door de Nationale Vergadering van de Bataafse Republiek ingevoerd. Op 7 augustus 1806 kwam de Constitutie voor het Koningrijk Holland tot stand in het kader van het nieuwe Koninkrijk Holland, een constitutionele monarchie. In 1810 werd dit geannexeerd door het Franse Keizerrijk. Na het vertrek van de Franse troepen eind 1813 werd de onafhankelijkheid van de Nederlanden hersteld en konden nieuwe fundamenten voor het politieke bestel worden gelegd. December 1813 werd een nieuwe orde gevestigd: prins Willem Frederik van Oranje-Nassau, de zoon van stadhouder Willem V werd uitgeroepen tot vorst. Nog in hetzelfde jaar riep Willem Frederik een commissie in het leven die een nieuwe Grondwet moest ontwerpen. Deze commissie stond onder leiding van orangist Gijsbert Karel van Hogendorp. De commissie kwam eind december 1813 voor het eerst bijeen, drie maanden later, op 29 maart 1814, werd het voorstel van de commissie goedgekeurd door notabelen, door Willem zelf aangewezen. Een dag later werd Willem van Oranje ingehuldigd als "soeverein vorst", die toen nog niet de titel "koning" voerde: het land is dus even een prinsdom. De nieuwe Grondwet voor de Vereenigde Nederlanden zou ruim een jaar van kracht zijn. Veel aandacht ging uit naar de positie van de vorst en het vorstenhuis. Er wordt een centralistische monarchie ingevoerd, waarin de vorst veel en de Staten-Generaal weinig macht had. Ook worden er vrijheden vastgelegd, zoals de vrijheid van godsdienst. De Staten-Generaal (de huidige Eerste- en Tweede Kamer) was nieuw en bestond toentertijd uit één Kamer met 55 leden. Leden van de Staten-Generaal werden per provincie door Provinciale staten gekozen. Ten opzichte van de vorst had de Staten-Generaal weinig macht. Ze hadden het recht van initiatief (recht om wetsvoorstellen te doen) en een beperkt begrotingsrecht en ze mochten wetsvoorstellen goed- of afkeuren. Maar het recht om voorstellen te wijzigen en rechten om de vorst te controleren waren er niet. De vorst kon bovendien om de Staten-Generaal heen, door zaken bij Besluit afdoen. Besluiten hoefden - in tegenstelling tot wetten - niet voor akkoord aan de Staten-Generaal te worden voorgelegd. Grondwet 1815 In 1815 moest Nederland volgens het plan van het Congres van Wenen worden herenigd met het latere België, zo moest het Verenigd Koninkrijk der Nederlanden ontstaan. Willem stelde een nieuwe Grondwetscommissie in, weer onder leiding van Van Hogendorp. Van die commissie maken ook Belgen deel uit. De totstandkoming is dit keer heel wat moeilijker. De Staten-Generaal in Den Haag keuren het voorstel goed; veel animo voor de Grondwet is er echter niet in de Zuidelijke Nederlanden, veel van de notabelen die daar door Willem aangewezen zijn om hun goedkeuring uit te spreken blijven thuis; erger nog is dat een meerderheid het voorstel afkeurt. Bij 126 van dezen is het motief echter de vrijheid van godsdienst die zij in deze vorm verwerpen. Deze vrijheid is echter door het Congres van Wenen dwingend opgelegd. Daarom telt Willem hun stemmen bij die van de ja-stemmers, voegt er het aantal onthouders aan toe en komt door deze beruchte "Hollandse Rekenkunde" toch nog aan een meerderheid. Op 16 maart 1815 roept Willem zich uit tot koning Willem I der Nederlanden, in augustus roept hij zich uit tot Koning der Verenigde Nederlanden en kondigt op 24 augustus 1815 de nieuwe Grondwet voor het Koningrijk der Nederlanden af. De belangrijkste wijziging die in de Grondwet van 1815 wordt doorgevoerd is de splitsing van de Staten-Generaal in twee Kamers, zoals we die ook vandaag de dag nog kennen. De Tweede Kamer stemt over wetsvoorstellen en mag die ook zelf indienen. De Eerste Kamer, in de grondwet van 1815 benoemd door de koning, mag alleen 'ja' of 'nee' tegen wetsvoorstellen zeggen. Ook in de nieuwe Grondwet houdt de koning veel macht, bovendien blijft de mogelijkheid om de Staten-Generaal te omzeilen door zaken te regelen bij Besluit in stand. Er worden ook nieuwe grondrechten ingesteld, zoals de vrijheid van drukpers, het recht van petitie en de bescherming van de woning. De Zuidelijke Nederlanden zijn nooit blij geweest met het besluit van het Congres van Wenen. De Belgen zijn katholiek, de Nederlanden protestant. En de Noordelijke Nederlanden hebben een veel grotere staatsschuld dan de Zuidelijke Nederlanden, wat maakt dat het Zuiden zich verzet tegen de hoge belastingen. Het verzet neemt nog verder toe als Willem I in 1823 het Taalbesluit afkondigt. In de Vlaamse provincies mag voortaan alleen nog Nederlands als officiële taal worden gebruikt. In 1830 bindt het Zuiden de strijd aan met het Noorden. Wat in juli 1830 begint als rellen, eindigt in september in een heuse strijd. Op 4 oktober 1830 wordt de zelfstandige staat België uitgeroepen, al in november wordt België door de Europese landen erkend. Willem I weigert de scheiding te erkennen. In augustus 1831 vindt de Tiendaagse Veldtocht plaats, waarbij het Nederlandse leger aanvankelijk successen behaalt, maar na Franse interventie moet het leger zich terugtrekken en is de scheiding van Nederland en België definitief. Pas in 1839 legt Willem I zich daarbij neer en aanvaardt het Scheidingsverdrag. Grondwet 1840 Met de officiële scheiding van België moet ook de Grondwet herzien worden. Allereerst wordt de scheiding in de Grondwet vastgelegd. Ook wordt in de Grondwet opgenomen dat ministers vervolgd kunnen worden voor ambtsdaden die strijdig zijn met de Grondwet of andere wetten, dit is het begin van de ministeriële verantwoordelijkheid. Bij de behandeling van de Grondwetsherziening in 1840 treedt voor het eerst Thorbecke op, die later nog een belangrijke rol zal spelen. Thorbecke stemt in 1840 tegen alle voorstellen omdat hij vindt dat ze niet ver genoeg gaan. Grondwet 1848 thumb|Johan Rudolf Thorbecke Aan de basis van de Grondwetsherziening van 1848 liggen geen dramatische feiten als een oorlog, afscheiding of crisis. Deze keer gaat het om een min of meer 'vreedzame revolutie'. In de troonrede van 1847 kondigde Koning Willem II een Grondwetsherziening aan. Begin 1848 wordt een aantal voorstellen ingediend, maar veel wijzigingen brengen die niet met zich mee - het regeringsstelsel blijft grotendeels hetzelfde. In maart 1848 breekt in Duitsland en Frankrijk een revolutie uit, ook in Nederland (vooral Amsterdam en Den Haag) zijn relletjes. Die hebben niet zozeer met de Grondwet te maken, maar meer met de slechte economische toestand en armoede. Toch schrikt Willem II en meent dat de Grondwet nu echt aangepakt moet worden voordat ook in Nederland de strijd losbarst. Op 17 maart wordt een grondwetscommissie benoemd onder voorzitterschap van Johan Rudolf Thorbecke. Thorbecke krijgt van Willem II de opdracht een liberale Grondwet te ontwerpen. De Grondwetsherziening van 1848 legt de basis voor ons huidige stelsel van parlementaire democratie. De macht van de koning wordt ingeperkt. De koning is niet langer verantwoordelijk voor het beleid, maar de ministers. De Tweede Kamer krijgt meer invloed en wordt bovendien rechtstreeks gekozen. De kiezers bestaan in 1848 nog wel uit een select gezelschap, gebaseerd op het betalen van belasting. De commissie rondt haar werkzaamheden op 11 april 1848 af. Op 3 november 1848 wordt de nieuwe Grondwet afgekondigd. Belangrijkste wijzigingen 1848 Zoals gezegd legt de Grondwet uit 1848 de basis voor ons huidige bestuurlijke stelsel. De bevoegdheden van Koning, Staten-Generaal, Provincies en Gemeenten vinden we in deze versie van de Grondwet terug en in grote lijnen geldt die verticale spreiding van macht nog steeds. Vandaar dat de bestuurlijke inrichting van Nederland ook wel het "Huis van Thorbecke" wordt genoemd. Hierna worden de belangrijkste wijzigingen uit 1848 opgesomd. Een aantal is inmiddels achterhaald. * invoering van de politieke ministeriële verantwoordelijkheid: de ministers zijn verantwoordelijk, de koning is onschendbaar * rechtstreekse verkiezing van Tweede Kamer, gemeenteraden en Provinciale staten op grond van het censuskiesrecht * indirecte verkiezing van de Eerste Kamer waarbij alleen de rijksten uit iedere provincie lid kunnen worden * openbaarheid van vergaderingen van alle vertegenwoordigende organen * mogelijkheid om de Kamers te ontbinden en nieuwe verkiezingen uit te schrijven * invoering van het recht van amendement voor de Tweede Kamer * de Tweede Kamer krijgt het recht onderzoek te (laten) doen (enquêterecht) * beide Kamers krijgen inlichtingenrecht (recht op informatie) * de begroting wordt niet meer tweejaarlijks maar jaarlijks vastgesteld, ook daarbij geldt het recht van amendement * het parlement krijgt meer invloed op het koloniale beleid: jaarlijks moet een koloniaal verslag worden uitgebracht, de koning heeft niet meer alleen het opperbestuur. * vrijheid van onderwijs * vrijheid van vereniging en vergadering * de koning heeft geen invloed meer op besluiten van de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk * een andere procedure voor herziening van de Grondwet Grondwetsherzieningen van 1848 tot 1983 Alleen de belangrijkste wijzigingen worden hierna genoemd. 1887 De wijzigingen waren niet groots, maar bleken later toch van belang te zijn. Dit geldt vooral voor de aanzet tot algemeen kiesrecht, doordat het befaamde "caoutchouc-artikel" het censuskiesrecht vervangt, bepalend dat de Kieswet voortaan het kiesrecht toekent aan mannen met zekere "kentekenen van geschiktheid en maatschappelijke welstand". Door de eisen steeds lager te stellen wordt het aantal kiesgerechtigden in de jaren daarna fors uitgebreid. Ook worden de mogelijkheden om lid te worden van de Eerste Kamer verruimd. 1917 Voortaan mogen alle mannen ouder dan 23 jaar stemmen. De evenredige vertegenwoordiging wordt ingevoerd ter vervanging van het districtenstelsel. Ten aanzien van het onderwijs wordt vastgelegd dat het bijzonder onderwijs op gelijke voet recht heeft op financiële steun van de overheid als het openbaar onderwijs. Dit beëindigde de bittere Schoolstrijd. 1922 Het actief vrouwenkiesrecht krijgt een basis in de Grondwet, nadat het al in 1919 bij gewone wet is ingevoerd. Ook het begrip koloniën wordt geschrapt, Nederlands-Indië, Suriname en Curaçao worden genoemd als delen van het Rijk. Vrijstelling van dienstplicht wordt mogelijk voor mensen met gewetensbezwaren. En een oorlogsverklaring is voortaan alleen nog mogelijk na toestemming van het parlement. 1938 Er komt een mogelijkheid om een minister zonder portefeuille te benoemen. Ook wordt het mogelijk openbare lichamen voor beroep en bedrijf in te stellen, dit zijn bij voorbeeld bedrijfschappen en overlegorganen waarin (op zich particuliere) werkgevers- en werknemersorganisaties vertegenwoordigd zijn, zoals de SER. Hiermee wordt in feite de basis voor het poldermodel gelegd. 1946 en 1948 De wijzigingen in deze periode hangen vooral samen met dekolonisatie. Zo wordt het in 1946 mogelijk om dienstplichtigen naar Nederlands-Indië te sturen. In 1948 wordt de mogelijke soevereiniteitsoverdracht aan Indonesië opgenomen (die overdracht vindt plaats in 1949). 1954 Nadere regeling van de verhouding tussen Nederland, Suriname en de Nederlandse Antillen, genaamd het Statuut voor het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden. 1956 Invoering van het instituut staatssecretaris; een eenvoudige® regeling voor de totstandkoming van internationale verdragen; uitbreiding van het aantal leden van Tweede en Eerste Kamer van respectievelijk 100 naar 150 en 50 naar 75. 1963 Overdracht van Nederlands Nieuw-Guinea aan Indonesië. 1971 Verlaging kiesgerechtigde leeftijd naar 18 jaar; de verplichting om bij wet te regelen wie lid zijn van het koninklijk huis. Algehele herziening Grondwet in 1983 In 1983 komt na een lange discussie een algehele herziening tot stand. Al in 1971 had de Staatscommissie Cals/Donner onder leiding van Jozef Maria Laurens Theo Cals en Andreas Matthias Donner een rapport over de algehele herziening uitgebracht. De discussie hierover startte in 1974 en leidde in 1983 tot de herziening, waarbij alle artikelen onder de loep zijn genomen en aan de huidige tijd zijn aangepast. De voorstellen van Cals/Donner rond staatkundige vernieuwing worden niet overgenomen. Wel verandert de opzet van de Grondwet en worden nieuwe grondrechten toegevoegd, zoals bescherming van burgers tegen discriminatie (artikel 1), vastlegging van de onaantastbaarheid van de persoonlijke levenssfeer (artikel 10) en het menselijk lichaam (artikel 11), een algemene vrijheid van meningsuiting en de verplichting voor de overheid om werkgelegenheid, bestaanszekerheid en een schoon milieu te bevorderen (de sociale grondrechten). Veel verouderde bepalingen verdwijnen, onder andere het processieverbod voor Rooms-Katholieken. Andere belangrijke wijzigingen zijn: * Amsterdam wordt officieel de hoofdstad van het Koninkrijk de Nederlanden * verlaging van de leeftijd om Kamerlid te mogen worden naar 18 jaar * invoering van gelijktijdige verkiezing van alle Eerste Kamerleden voor vier jaar * de mogelijkheid om bij wet het kiesrecht voor de gemeenteraden open te stellen voor inwoners die geen Nederlander zijn * Eerste en Tweede Kamer kiezen zelf voor vier jaar hun voorzitter * verbod tot het opleggen van de doodstraf * invoering van de Nationale Ombudsman * grondwettelijke vastlegging van de onafhankelijkheid van Suriname in 1975 Grondwetherzieningen na 1983 Na 1983 komt nog een aantal kleinere herzieningen tot stand in 1987, 1995, 1998, 2000 en 2002. De belangrijkste zijn: * het binnentreden van woningen door justitie wordt met meer waarborgen omkleed * opschorting van de dienstplicht * de krijgsmacht kan ook worden ingezet voor internationale vredesoperaties * de minister-president opgenomen in de Grondwet * de minister-president in de Grondwet benoemd tot voorzitter van de ministerraad. Tekst van de Nederlandse Grondwet De Grondwet kent de volgende hoofdstukken: *Hoofdstuk 1 - Grondrechten (artikel 1 t/m 23) *Hoofdstuk 2 - Regering (artikel 24 t/m 49) **§ 1 - Koning (art. 24-41) **§ 2 - Koning en ministers (art. 42-49) *Hoofdstuk 3 - Staten-Generaal (artikel 50 t/m 72) **§ 1 - Inrichting en samenstelling (art. 50-64) **§ 2 - Werkwijze (art. 65-72) *Hoofdstuk 4 - Raad van State, Algemene Rekenkamer, Nationale Ombudsman en vaste Colleges van Advies (artikel 73 t/m 80) *Hoofdstuk 5 - Wetgeving en Bestuur (artikel 81 t/m 111) **§ 1 - Wetten en andere voorschriften (art. 81-89) **§ 2 - Overige bepalingen (art. 90-111) *Hoofdstuk 6 - Rechtspraak (artikel 112 t/m 122) *Hoofdstuk 7 - Provincies, gemeenten, waterschappen en andere openbare lichamen (artikel 123 t/m 136) *Hoofdstuk 8 - Herziening van de Grondwet (artikel 137 t/m 142) *Additionele artikelen **art. I-VIII, X-XVIII en XX-XXX vervallen **art IX - toevoeging art. 16 **art. XIX - toevoegingen art. 81, 123, 124, 127, 128, 130. Toetsing aan de Grondwet door de rechter De Grondwet is de hoogste wet van een land. Het zou dus logisch zijn als een wet die in strijd is met de Grondwet nietig ofwel ongeldig verklaard kan worden. De rechter zou zo'n wet dan kunnen toetsen aan de Grondwet. Anders dan in bijvoorbeeld de Verenigde Staten of de Duitse Bondsrepubliek kent Nederland een dergelijk toetsingsrecht niet. Dit omdat men meent dat daarmee het risico bestaat dat de rechter op de stoel van de wetgever gaat zitten, met andere woorden, dat de democratische verkozen Tweede Kamer haar plaats als hoogste wetgevend orgaan verliest. Nederland is samen met Finland het enige land in de EU waar deze toetsing nog verboden is. Er zijn steeds meer voorstanders van opheffing van dit verbod. Een Nederlandse rechter kan wél wetten aan door Nederland ondertekende verdragen toetsen. Tevens kunnen materiële wetten die geen formele wetten zijn en provinciale verordeningen, maar ook algemene maatregelen van bestuur ([[amvb]'s)] aan de grondwet worden getoetst. Dit laatste omdat verordeningen en amvb's geen wetten in formele zin zijn, en het rechterlijk toetsingsverbod alleen het toetsen van wetten in formele zin aan de grondwet verbiedt. Herziening van de Grondwet Procedure voor wijziging Hoofdstuk 8 van de Grondwet legt de procedure vast waarmee de grondwet gewijzigd wordt. Deze procedure verloopt in twee stappen over de twee Kamers heen. Een wijziging van de Grondwet begint ermee dat de Staten-Generaal een voorstelwet aannemen. Deze wet wijzigt niet de grondwet, maar stelt dat de volgende Staten-Generaal zullen overwegen om een bepaalde wijziging door te voeren. De wijzigingswet mag niet stellen dat de volgende Staten-Generaal "één of andere" wijziging zullen overwegen: er moet letterlijk in de voorstelwet staan welke wijziging overwogen wordt, met dusdanig detail dat de nieuwe tekst van de grondwet op te stellen valt met de voorstelwet in de hand. Afgezien van die bepaling is de voorstelwet een gewone wet en er gelden de normale regels om die wet aan te nemen – een gewone meerderheid in het parlement en de Senaat is vereist. Totdat de wet is aangenomen, kan de Tweede Kamer, al dan niet op voorstel van de Regering (officieel: koning), nog voorstellen om de wet te splitsen en zo de voorgestelde wijziging in losse stappen door te voeren. Nadat de voorstelwet is aangenomen, wordt de Tweede kamer ontbonden. Binnen drie maanden volgen verkiezingen voor een nieuwe Tweede Kamer en komt het parlement in zijn nieuwe samenstelling bijeen. De nieuwe Staten-Generaal behandelen nu de voorgestelde wijziging. Belangrijk is om het verschil in te zien met wat de vorige Staten-Generaal deden: de vorige Staten-Generaal namen een wet aan waarin stond dat een wijziging overwogen zou worden. De nieuwe Staten-Generaal behandelen de echte wijziging. Dat klinkt als een flauw, administratief onderscheid maar het is wel van groot belang; het betekent namelijk dat het nieuwe parlement (in tegenstelling tot bij een normale wet) de voorgestelde wijziging niet mag amenderen. De nieuwe Staten-Generaal moeten het voorstel van de oude Staten-Generaal aannemen of afwijzen zoals het er ligt. Bovendien geldt nu dat parlement en Senaat met een versterkte meerderheid (een tweederdemeerderheid) voor moeten stemmen om de grondwetswijziging werkelijk door te voeren. Als de nieuwe Staten-Generaal voorstemmen, volgt verder de normale procedure voor wetswijziging en de Koning bekrachtigt de wijziging aan de grondwet. Overigens kunnen de nieuwe Staten-Generaal de voorgestelde wijziging dan wel niet aanpassen, maar er is nog wel de mogelijkheid voor de Koning (dat wil zeggen, de regering) om de nieuwe Staten-Generaal het voorstel te laten splitsen. Zo kan een gedeelte van de wijziging wel aangenomen worden en de rest niet, als blijkt dat de nieuwe Staten-Generaal met een gedeelte van de voorgestelde wijziging niet kunnen leven. Als de nieuwe Staten-Generaal het voorstel aanvaarden, maakt de Koning de wijziging bekend. Meteen daarop treedt de wijziging in werking. Voordat de Koning de wijziging bekendmaakt, kunnen de nieuwe Staten-Generaal nog een administratieve "opschoonwet" aannemen. Middels deze wet kan de rest van de Grondwet opgeschoond worden met betrekking tot de echte wijziging: verwijzingen in de Grondwet kunnen gewijzigd worden, artikelen hernummerd en verplaatst, enzovoorts. Een dergelijke wijziging mag uiteraard niet stiekem een aparte wijziging in de Grondwet doorvoeren – het mag alleen gaan om administrativa. Een dergelijke opschoonwet moet overigens met een versterkte meerderheid in parlement en Senaat aangenomen worden. Volksinbreng De procedure met de dubbele stemming is zo ingericht om het volk de gelegenheid te geven zich uit te spreken over een voorgestelde grondwetswijziging. Om de grondwet te wijzigen, moet namelijk een nieuwe Tweede Kamer gekozen worden en het idee is dat de bevolking desnoods een parlement kan kiezen dat tegen zal stemmen. Daarmee is de grondwetswijziging de enige wijziging in wetgeving of procedure waarbij gegarandeerd het volk wordt geraadpleegd. In de praktijk valt die inspraak echter tegen. Het idee was dat de bevolking voor of tegen kon stemmen door een keuze voor een ander parlement. Maar tegenwoordig worden voorstelwetten altijd tegen het eind van de normale zittingsperiode van het parlement aangenomen, zodat de ontbinding samenvalt met de "gewone" ontbinding aan het einde van een periode. Het gevolg daarvan is dat enig debat over de grondwetswijziging verdrinkt in de normale verkiezingscampagne. Een bijkomstig gevolg is dat het lang duurt om de grondwet te wijzigen, omdat gewacht wordt tot het einde van een parlementaire periode voordat wijzigingen voorgesteld worden. In vroegere versies van de herzieningsprocedure werd, na het aannemen van een voorstelwet, ook de Eerste Kamer ontbonden. In 2002 is dat echter vervallen, uit het besef dat het een nutteloze toevoeging aan de procedure was. Het volk spreekt zich uit middels de Tweede Kamerverkiezing, maar de Eerste Kamer wordt gekozen door de Provinciale Staten. Tenzij er nieuwe verkiezingen zijn voor de Provinciale Staten, zal de nieuwe Eerste Kamer waarschijnlijk vrijwel hetzelfde zijn als de Eerste Kamer die speciaal ontbonden werd. Bovendien moeten de Staten-Generaal in nieuwe samenstelling als eerste zaak op de agenda de voorgestelde wijziging behandelen. Om te vermijden dat het parlement enige tijd stilligt, zou het parlement dus ontbonden moeten worden om de verkiezing samen te laten vallen met de verkiezingen voor de Provinciale Staten. Maar zoals al opgemerkt, is dat niet een optie die in Den Haag veel medestanders heeft. Dus werd besloten om de ontbinding van de Eerste Kamer te schrappen. Andere constitutionele wetten Wet algemeene bepalingen De Wet algemeene bepalingen van 15 mei 1829 bevat bepalingen van constitutionele aard. Statuut Naast de Grondwet is er nog het Statuut voor het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden van 1954. In het Statuut worden de verhoudingen tussen de landen binnen het Koninkrijk geregeld. In 1954 betrof dat Nederland, Nederlands Nieuw Guinea, Suriname en de Nederlandse Antillen. De statuutslanden zijn sinds 1986: Nederland, de Nederlandse Antillen en Aruba. Het Statuut is te beschouwen als een overkoepelende grondwet op het niveau van het Koninkrijk, terwijl de Nederlandse Grondwet voor het grootste deel alleen geldt voor het land Nederland en slechts in bepaalde gevallen (bijvoorbeeld de artikelen die het koningschap regelen) ook op de Nederlandse Antillen en Aruba van toepassing is. Externe links * Volledige tekst en korte toelichting * Snelzoeken in de Nederlandse Grondwet Categorie:Geschiedenis